To wish impossible things
by Nunune
Summary: A story about love between Richard and Kahlan on modern days. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Rahl! Rahl! RICHARD RAHL! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes!Yes... i am... Mrs. Diaz. I`m sorry, i got distracted... you were saying?"

"I asked you if you want to take some fresh air, you look a little bit pale" Maybe this wasn't a good idea or even fair for her other students. But as she looked at the boy she couldn't help and feel sorry for him, she knew that the subject she was teaching today "The genocide of the confessors" was a sensitive matter for him. After all it was someone very close to him who began that terrible massacre.

Indeed Richard wasn`t felling very well, his heart was beating wildly, his breathing hitched, he felt like he had just run a marathon. The clothes seemed too tight, the room seemed colder and his hands trembled like crazy. After trying to calm himself and remain in control of his emotions he calmly said."No its okay... . I rather stay. Really"

"Ok then, like i was saying, many of these camps..."

The truth was he wasn't a big fan of these subject, but if he leave it would look like that he felt responsible for what happened 12 years ago, and he didn`t want to people to think that even if it was truth. He felt responsible for what happened. How couldn't he, when his own uncle was the big responsible for the deaths of millions of womens, mens, childrens. Escpecially confessors. Almost all confessors died, vanished in a heartbeat. Very few managed to survive to escape.

His uncle Rahlp Rahl, older brother of his father, was able to manipulate the minds of thousands of people, a whole country to commit the biggest genocide in history. How he managed to do such thing, well no one knows exactly, how things got so extremely dramatic.

From day to night D'Hara troops began invading the Midlands, imposing absurd rules such as all confessors regardless of their age had to use a kind of a bracelet arm with a big C in their left arm and also a Rada'Han so that others could identify them.  
Later at schools, little confessors started taking lessons, playing, eating and go to the bathroom separately from other children`s. Also they weren't allowed to go to the same places as other people, for example they couldn't go to most theatres, cinemas and restaurants, use the same benches in parks and use public transport. Many tried to rebel against those absurd policies, but without any success.

A few months later when his uncle had full control over the Midlands, the police began to make raids and take all confessors who unfortenelly didn`t escape to the so called Extermination Camps...

The name Rahl disgut him. He was ashamed of it. His father may have ended up with that bloody massacre but he still could not shake that feeling of guilt for what happened. No matter how he tried he could not break free.

###

All of a sudden everyone started packing up, dragging the chairs, making plans for lunch. The class was over.

"Boys and girls i need to tell you something before you leave..." clearing her throat Mrs. Diaz try to think of a way to telling them what she wanna to without causing too much confusion "humm... four confessors will be transferred to our school. They arrive next week."

Suddenly the class was filled with noise and incredulous looks. Most students were completely shocked by what they had just heard.

"I dont agree with that!"

"Why not Gavin?" Asked curiously, even knowing why. Gavin's father had been a scientist during the war. He used to do horrifying experiences in confessors especially in the youngest. The man was a true psychopath he hated confessors and Gavin was just like his father.

"Because yes! They dont have schools in their the hell do they have to come here?! It's dangerous. Very dangerous."

Shaking her head Mrs. Diaz was about to say something but Richard cut her off.

"Oh c`mon Gavin is not like they gonna start confessing everyone. Haven't you learned anything today...and from the mistakes of your father?"

Gavin began to laugh ironically "And what about the mistakes of your dear uncle Richard? If I was you i'll be careful you might be the first."

Without managing to calm his fury Richard threw himself upon Gavin shouthing "I gonna fucking kill you!Your piece of shit!"

"**ENOUGH!** I will not accept such behavior in my class! Are we clear?! Next time i will call your parents. I swear it."

"I`m sorry Mrs. Diaz, it won't happen again."Richard didn't want to lose control, but it was too much to take. He just want to break Gavin`s face and wipe that disgusting smile.

"Better not. By the way Gavin, no one will be confessed because they are gonna use a Rada'Han all day, ok?! Oh... and also remmenber, it was because of thoughts like yours that millions of innocent people were killed."

"Whatever Mrs. Diaz"

It was pointless, this kid was a lost case. She just hope that the other students wouldn't overreact like Gavin. The girls haven't even arrived yet but she already felt sorry for them.

This college was filled with kids, who without a doubt wouldn't make live easier for the four confessors.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited the story. :)  
BTW bad writing most of the times can be very confusing. So i would really appreciate if someone could tell me if this is the case.

Once again i apologise for the grammar mistakes.

XXXX

Lunch hour. The place was a total mess. Tables were filled with teens who look like they had not eaten in more than a week. Most of them would take this opportunity to talk with their friends about what`s on their young minds, without being interrupted by a teacher. However, today their attention was all concentrated on the arrival of 4 new students. Some didn`t care, others care, they keep guessing how they look like and which classes they were gonna attend.

On a corner Richard and his friend, a petite blonde with big green eyes were enjoying their meal in peace, without paying too much attention to all the gossip that could be heard on the cafeteria.

"So...what do you think about the coming of these confessors? Will we all become zombies? The end is near?. " Said Cara on a joking tone.

Richard paused for a moment and relased a soft breath. He looked so lost on his thoughts.

"Fine by me... i really don`t know why everyone is making such a big deal about it. After all they are only girls." Richard couldn't understand why so many people were acting like they were the victims, when it was the confessors who had to endure terrible things. It was D`Hara who invaded the Midlands. The situation looked ridiculous. All the gossiping and talking... was really starting to piss him off.

"I totally agree with you Richard. Don`t look so supreised! What i`am trying to say is that without their power they are people just like us, only girls like you said... I don`t know why the hell people think they shouldn't come because they are dangerous. They are gonna use a Rada'Han all day, for the love of the spirits! Seriously I'm really starting to doubt when they say this school has the most brilliant students in the world."

He chuckled hearing her last words. Cara was one of the few people who could make him feel better and that he trust completely. She was a good friend, a really good one. She was so different from the other people who considered themselves his friends. Most of them were fake but not Cara. He couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"What`s so funny?" She was glad she had made him laugh, he looked terrible and she didn't like to see his best friend so sad, so distant...

When she had met Richard she thought he was an arrogant, cynical, smartass, selfish dickhead. But she was wrong. So wrong. He could be the son of one the most powerfull man in the wordl, very ritch, handsome, fucking smart, have the girls he want... but he was also one of the simple, nicest, funniest, kindest person she had ever met. He never judger her in a negative way when she told him something deep about her, he always listen to what she had to say. He was always there...during the rought times.

"Nothing...nothing. Hey Cara i just remmenber somthing, they are not gonna stay in the same room, you know the confessors. Most of the rooms has only 3 beds. You're still only sharing the room with Rae right?"

Cara opened her eyes widely and gasped in surprise.

"Holy crap, i never thought about it! You`re right, almost for sure one of them is gonna be my roommate."

Richard looked amused at Cara`s suddenly changed of humor."Why the serious face Cara? You don`t like the idea of sharing a room with a confessor?! You just said that you didn`t mind about their comming?"

The boy was making a terrible effort for not to laugh at the girl sitting beside him. One moment she was smirking proudly and then suddenly the color drained from her face.

"Wait a moment, i don`t mind to be in the same room with a confessor using a Rada`Han, but... but i do mind to share my precious nest with someone who could take my soul on the middle of the night. Got it?!"

Richard shook his head in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would a confessor try to confess you?! You are a great a person Cara, a person who i'm sure isn't capable to treat someone unjustly. Only if they give you a really good reason."

Cara didn't seem convinced.

"Relax Cara, nothing's gonna happen to you...but I'm not so sure about myself."

"I'm tired of this bla bla, let's change subject." Grabbing a strand of his hair she ironecly said. "When are you gonna cut your hair...you look like some kind of rock star. You're gonna finally tell your parents what you wanna do in the future or is this just a strategy to get teacher Shota attention. We both know that she likes bad boys."

The two friends started to laugh like crazy. Tears began to form in their eyes. Some people even stopped what they were doing and looked to the table where Richard and Cara were sitting, just to try to found out why they were laughing so hard.

"Don't tell me you don't like my hair Cara. I can`t live knowing that you don`t like it. I always thought you liked rockstars. Plus isn`t that bad, i`m very carrefull with it"

He turned to her and gave her a sly wink.

"Yeah thats truth. Strange... most boys who have long hair, aren't careful with it. The hair always looks like it wasn't washed in more than a decade. But your hair is very soft, silky and shinny and it smells good"

Someone approached and sat in front of Cara.

"Am i interrupting something?" Leo was about to begin to eat his lunch when he spotted Richard and Cara alone in a table on a corner.

All of sudden Cara eyes began to sparkling with excitement and sheer joy. Her "most wanted" had just arrived.

"Hey you, i didn't see you coming." Leo bent over and gave Cara a chaste kiss.

"Of course you didn't, you were so focused on Richard's hair" Leo said with a teasing smile on his lips.

Cara looked shocked "What?! I was only telling him to cut his hair, his too long. See he even can make a little ponytail with it."

"I'm only teasing you Cara."Leaning forward he kissed the tip of her nose." Spirits, you`re so dramatic sometimes baby."

When he started dating her, Leo didn't like to see Cara with Richard. He was so jealous, but then he began to talk to Richard, to knowing him, and he finally understood that nothing was going on between him and Cara. They were just friends, very good ones.

Richard couldn't stop smiling at the scene unfolding right before his eyes between the two lovers. They were fighting like an old married couple.

"My friends i would love to continue this lovely conversation about my pretty hair, but...unfortunately we must go. Lunch is over."

####

"See Richard , the class hasn't even begun. Everyone is still on the hall."

"Yes you're right. We are not late, but only because we crossed the campus running as fast as we could. Btw how did you manage to run with those heels?!"

"Nothing is impossible for me, you should already know this."

He looked at her determined expression and then in a mocking tone he told her. "Cara Mason the most gifted girl in all D`Hara. I wish i was you Cara. It must be amazing!"

She bit her tongue trying miserably to suppress the urge to laugh out loud."You`re impossible today."

"Look at the bright side Cara... I might be impossible today, but you sweet friend... YOU are impossible 24 hours per day." As soon he finished his sentence, Richard ran into the classroom laughing like a little kid, leaving Cara mouth open in the middle of the hall.

####

Already inside of the room, Richard began to pull out his stuff of the backpack when Gavin approached...

"Hey man sorry about this morning, i shouldn't have said those things...you know about your uncle and all..."

"If there is someone who need to apologize it's me Gavin. I was the one who "freak out" I`m sorry."

"Naaa forget about it man. It would be a shame if we start to hate ourselves just because of those bloody whores. Right?!"

"Right..." When Gavin mentioned the confessor's has bloody whores, all Richard want it was to finish what he had started this morning. But It wouldn't matter. Something inside his mind told him that there was nothing he could do to change Gavin`s mind. He would always hate confessors, always...

"Whats was all that about?"

Cara stood in front of Richard`s desk with a curious expression. She had catch him and Gavin talking when she entered the classroom. Cara didn't like Gavin he was fake, always trying to fuck up other people's lives.

"I tell you later."

"No! Tell me ..." Suddenly Teacher Shota arrived " Cara huffed in frustration "Always in perfect time..."

"Good afternoon class, page 59 please."

Cara couldn't wait to know what they had spoken. Taking a piece of paper, she wrote a note and throw it.

Richard took the paper carefully and answered ( _He just wanted to apologize for this morning ;)_ )

Cara rolled her eyes and bit a laugh. ( _Apologize?! Liar! Don`t do that irony thing with me! When you smile but don't smile... When you said it was nothing but it was. I can see in your face, you look angry... What else did he told you?_)

Richard could feel teacher Shota staring at him and Cara. Not wanting to put him and Cara in troubles he tore the paper in half and began to paying attention to class.

####

"Silence please! What's going on with you today." The week had just started but for Mrs. Diaz, it already felt like it was Friday night. She felt beyond exhausted. The kids were particularly excited today.

Today was the day that for the first time, confessours would attetend a D`Hara College. It was indded a exiting day but she hoped it would end up quickly.

No one was paying attention to Mrs. Diaz class. Most students were gossiping, joking, talking about the new residents of D`Hara, not really interested in what was teaching.

Sitting on a desk in the middle of the class room, a handsome boy with beautiful warm brown eyes and long hair, was more interested to look to what was happening outside class, than inside. His eyes were fixed on the sky. D`Hara had a very hot weather. It almost didn't rain during the year, the summer lasted longer than other season. Everyday they were blessed by a shining sun. But today the sun didn't smile, the wind blew hard, the sky was dark, filled with clouds ready to soak them. "Even the weather is against hers..." Murmured Richard.

Suddenly a thunder exploded in the air followed by a thunderbolt.

Everyone jumped off their chair and the laughters became more loud.

"Umm... Mrs. Diaz?"

"Yes Gavin"

"I think the confessors have arrived... and they brought the shitty weather of the Midlands with them."

Chaos was installed.

"Oh please Gavin stop with the jokes and calm down."

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard someone knock. It was Mrs. Verna.

"Good morning class. Can i have a minute with you Diaz, outside please."

"Of course, class please be quiet. If i hear something, i swear, tomorrow, you're gonna start your day with an exam."

As soon they leave the classroom, the chaos came back, and this time even worse. Gavin jumped to his table and screamed.

**"RUN MY FRIENDS! THE APOCALYPSE HAS STARTED! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"**

Leaning in his chair, Richard shaked his head in disbelief. _What a dickhead, i can't believe you were my best friend once_...

**"GAVIN GET OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW!"**

Mrs. Diaz looked furious. She could understand why they won't shut up, but this was pushing too far.

"I am sick of your behavior, is completely unacceptable. You better study hard tonight because we have an exam tomorrow. And don`t even think to tell me it is unfair. Unfair is what you put me through today."

Cara was making everything in her power for not to laugh. Not because of Gavin but because of Mrs. Diaz reaction.

"Now that we are clear let`s wellcome the new students." Mrs. Diaz turned her head to the door and said. "Girls could you please came in?"

Everyone fixed their gaze on the door. Richard could feel his pulse quicken in anticipation has he watched the door open. Why did he have this strange feeling that his life would never be the same...from now one.


End file.
